TEBA: The Epic Season
TEBA the Epic Season is a upcoming season that starts as the first arc of the season. CONFIRMED CHARACTERS SS RS - The Tough Guy Wrecking Ball - The Anti-Miley Cyrus big guy Gothy - The Loner RS - The Crazy Brony Yellow Chunky - The Annoying Brat Mr.Knight - The Knight Bobbley - The Average Guy Darkie - The Little Dark sphere Snowie - The Snowman Robot - The Computer-noise maker Stickey - That forgetful stickman Cardboard - The Floater Robo John - The Crazy Brony's brother Strike Flyer - The Curious Filly Boomer - The Most Frequently Seen One Bridgette - The Evil Twin Devon Krem Quay Hippy Meany Baron- The Evil Genius Northern Western Eastern Southern Anvil Nut Blood Puddle Spike Brash Blunder Misty Hazy Blue Horace Scott Citrus Courtney Katie Daredevil Lava Magma Deku Nid Ned Orion Pollute Radgo Tourettes HTF Turbo Tyler Ventriloquist Four Leaf Clover- The Unlucky One Dumbell- The Dumb Jock Red Stick Figure Blue Stick Figure Dark Green Stick Figure- The Angry One Purple Stick Figure Pink Stick Figure Indigo Stick Figure- The 3rd Tourettes Guy ripoff Cyan Stick Figure- The Vengeful Stick Figure Moonshine - The Drunk-Ass Cross - The Christian Yoga Ball - The Smart guy Black Spy Hat and White Spy Hat - The Spies Who Hate Each Other Raymond - Piano Player Freak Ice Cube - The Vengeful One Nutty - The Candy Addict Mad Dog Krang (MDK) - The Only Madness Combat OC In The Entire Series Jerky - Cole - Smooth - Acorn - The Problemsolver Big Ben - The Arrogant Timer Ninja Star - The Martial-Artist Umbrella - The Queen Bee Washing Machine - The Lazy and Crazy Roundel - The Hero SAM Missle - The Drill Sergeant Saw Blade - The Sharp Bully Windows Logo - The Friend Maker Gold Medal - The Bratty Brat Brat Bricky - The Dimwit Raindrop - The Jock Poachy - The Goddamn Poacher Spike Bed - Black Mailed Bully and Pointy Xbox One - The "Evil Killer" Who Everyone Hates Unicornius - The Stupidest character in all of existance Leafy - The Nice Girl who bough Dream Island Mime - The Silent Type Neck Cast - The Other Contestant with Tourettes Orca - The David/Dora/BOC type Pyramid - The Pointy Guy Dynamite - The Hothead Washing Machine - The Dimwit Energy Drink - The Fast Talker UFO - The Prankster Amethyst (object) - The Confident Gemstone Tornado - The Swift Candy-holic Airplane - The Transporter Xbox360 and PS3 - The Firey and Coiny Ripoffs Wrecking Bell - The Anti-Miley Cyrus big guy's Daughter Silver Heart - The Creepy Pony WreckItRalph Turbo - The "Turbotastic!" Racer PonyWebb - The Pony Who Used To Be a HTF Abby - Raymond's Meat Stealing Dog Sparky - The One With A Shocking Personality Flippers - ' The Navy seal'' Staff - Juicy - DEBUTORS Voice Changer - The One Who Cant Control His Voices Scootaloo - The Chicken (Not Really Lawl) Beavery - The Firefighter Ryan Grassy - the cameo fluager *5 Spots left (And please only have two of your characters on here maximum) CONFIRMED STUFF FOR THE SEASON *There will be a double elimination every 5 episodes *Total of 10 rejoins *Total of 10 Debuts *Tokens return *Exiling returns **Returning Tokens ***Win Token ***Immunity Token ***Revenge Token ***Swap Token ***Death Token **New Tokens ***Yoyle-Token ***Epic Token ***Disadvantage Token ***Advantage Token *'NO SLOT MACHINES!' *Neck cast orca (add some other characters) die forever Episodes Rankings Episode 2: Krem eliminated (The script shows that Brash, Meany, SS RS, Boomer and Dumbell all beat him up to the point he couldn't compete anymore throught the rest of the season) Gallery